Radio love
by Darkspine Sonic
Summary: May is so confused about her love life so she goes to the radio show called midnight love they basically help with your love problems she asks few questions gets the answers then after she goes off Drew comes in and does the same. Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic on contestshipping I hope you enjoy it read and review **

**Chapter 1**

"DREW LEAVE ME ALONE" May screamed.

"Don't think I can".

May and Drew start the day with an argument of course typical of them now. They where obviously fighting about who is better.

**Flashback**

"Beautifly silverwind".

"**Beau beau beautifly" **she did a most powerful sliverwind that you can imagine.

"Beautifly that was amazing when you learned to be so strong" May was surprised to see.

"**Beauti beau beauti fly" (don't know but I'm glad I know it).**

"Me too that was great we can take a break now".

"I see you still training as if you had a choice because you will never beat me" a person said behind May.

"Drew what do you want now I don't have time for you" May said slowly getting angrier by the minute.

"Nothing I just came to the park for a walk then I saw you and beautifly practicing, since when does beautifly know how do that powerful sliverwind I'm surprised it can do that"

"Well my beautifly learned it and I don't know how…………..hey she can learn that at least better than your Masquerain".

"Don't forget May that I beat you so many times" Drew trying to keep his cool, he flicked his green hair.

"Yeah but I beat you don't forget that" May thinking that was a good come back

"Yeah won a couple of times I beat you more than ever" Drew remarked.

"S- -so – so- so at least I did beat you" May stuttered.

"Humph just as I thought have no other better come back then May I think your losing it"

He pointed at May. At this Point May was boiling of anger she was going to explode.

"JUST GO AWAY DREW I CAME HERE TO TRAIN WITHOUT YOU BUGING ME AND INSULTING ME EVERYDAY, LEAVE ME ALONE".

"Don't think I can".

**End of flashback **

"JUST GO AWAY BEFORE I REALLY GET M--- what" Drew shoved into Mays face

He was smirking seeing the look on her face. May took the rose and thanked him.

"That's for beautifly for learning such a powerful move congrats" and with that he left.

She stared at him then to the rose blushing _why he does this to me what have I ever done but he is always picking on me, no one else just me…………………_

May got home and went to her bedroom. Sinking with thoughts in her mind

_why why WHY, why me what have I ever done wrong to deserve this torture. I mean he can so sweet and nice but other times he is an arrogant jerk to me but I can't help but feeling that I have a connection with him in his heart, but he keeps on hurting me he doesn't even know that he does that. I think I……… like……… him but his fan girls are way prettier than me and why would he pick me anyway I'm not brightest bulb here but I can't help that urghhh I wish someone can help me._

She picked up her pillow and throwed it on her radio which accidentally turned it on.

"Do you have any troubles about your love life do you need help with anything, call me now on midnight love radio show between 9:00pm-12:00am and you never know I might have answers you been looking for, the phone is 05652 766 657". **(made up obviously )**

"Maybe I should call, yeah that's what I will do" she muttered to herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited for 10minutes and then they finally pick it up.

"Hello welcome to midnight love so how do we have here today" the broadcaster spoke.

"Hello I'm Maybelle call me May though".

"Okay May what seems to be the problem".

"Well I have this………_well I better not mention his name who knows who could be listening I hope he is not listening………._boy on my mind and sometimes he can a jerk to me and be very mean he always insults me everyday when he has the chance, but on the other hand he can be so sweet and nice sometimes when I'm down he tries to bring me back up again. I don't know what to do sometimes I love him and sometimes he can really hurt my feelings".

"Well this is going to be a tough situation".

"Oh yeah I forgot to say he gives me red roses".

"Well does he give roses to you only?".

"Yeah he does".

"Okay then how does he give it to you, what's his body language telling you?".

"Well first he would get me mad, I mean really mad then he would say a comeback that I can't say anything back, so I try to say something but then he gives the rose then say its for my pokemon gives a complement then leaves. But when he gives it to me he voice sounds so gentle he acts so calm, it's hard to explain. I'm so confused.

"So he says it's for you're pokemon but I think he is covering up his feelings to be honest, not many boys give girls flowers let alone roses. This boy is properly the type that likes to tease a certain girl. Is he the type that has so many girls around him".

"Yes he does large about of fan girls".

"Hmmm I see where this going, he likes the girl that are different from the fans if you know what I mean someone special. You can properly see the difference."

"You really think so" May said with excitement.

"Well I'm not 100 sure 90 is what I go with".

"Thank you so much but how do I confess to him".

"That question I can not answer you will know when the time comes May good luck and hope best for the future".

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it bye".

"Well another love life solved great let's bring in the next caller…..".

_At least that cleared up…. Well only a little but is all that true to be honest I don't know what to believe._

After her plague of thoughts May feel asleep.

**With Drew**

Drew was walking home now thinking about what happened earlier on. _That May she is so easy to get angry she is so cute when she is like that. But now I think about it I have been mean to her a little to mean, what do I care anyway to me she is a lousy coordinator who needs to train her pokemon harder. Hmmm home already that was quick._

Drew went inside had his lunch then went to his bedroom. After a one hour or two he couldn't go to sleep so he turns on the radio.

"This is midnight love anyone have any problems or anything to talk about your relation ship call me now on 05652 766 657".

_Shall I call I mean she is pret---whoa what I'm saying I can't be in love with her am I. She does have beautiful eyes urrgghhhh I'm losing it. I am NOT in love with May I repeat NOT……………………... Who am I kidding I love her so much. She won't like me any ways I have been so mean to her, insult her, making fun of her . But she is the only girl that is different from my fan girls, the way she acts towards me. When I insult someone she is the only person that can say it back to me but the rest don't they either cry or go._

_She is the person I am in love the rest only like me for my fame and fortune but she sees the real me not the famous Drew but the person within that. I am going to call them._

Drew picked the phone and dialed the number.

"Okay that raps up Lawrence love life now lets she who is our next caller" the broadcaster said

"So who do we have next?"

"My name is …………_wait If I tell my real name most people would recognize me hmmm think of a new name I got it……………_Andy

"Okay Andy so what seems to be your problem?"

"Well I like this girl but every time I try to say something nice it always comes out as an insult. I really like to pick on her because I just find it cute when she gets mad but before she explodes I give her a flower."

"Hmmm so you like to tease her a lot and make fun of her but you're really giving your attention to her right"

"Yes" Drew Said

"Okay then you should be more romantic towards her be a little nicer to her, sometimes if you tease her to much you end up losing her."

"Hmmm maybe your right"

"Well duh I am why do you think I am helping other people" the broadcaster said sarcasm

"Yeah….. Well…… thanks for helping me" Drew muttered

"Anytime Andy anytime…… so who do we have next"

Drew put the phone down and went to bed._ This would be interesting tomorrow _

**So how do you like it read and review **

**Darkspine Sonic**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know u guys have been waiting long I really appreciate that II'm sorry for the delays im so damn busy curse school lol anyways here is chapter 2 ****enjoy the final chappie**

**Chapter 2 **

It was morning May woke up to the sound of her alarm she turned it off and went to get dressed and ready for a new day.

After that she went for a walk trying to clear her thoughts of _him._

_Arghhh why me I hate this so much for making me feel like this of all the fan girls he has to tease its me and ONLY me!! Hmm._

The trail of thoughts where interrupted as she bumped into a certain someone

"Ouch watch where you are going—Drew?" May looked at him with a glare

"Huh oh hey May how are you feeling"

May was confused more than ever _why has he insult me I just told him to watch where he was going then he asked how are you????? I better answer before he thinks im weird wait he already thinks thatsigh_

"I'm ok I guess what about you" May had loads of question marks upon her head

"I'm good thanks" Drew replied and _what's this May was thinking he cracked a smile but he never smiles he smirks but this arghh my head hurts _

"Urmmm… Drew are you feeling ok"

"I'm ok why would you ask a silly question like that"

"Well you haven't insulted me yet and you smile at me like that before….. are you Drew?"

"Yes my im still The Drew don't forget that May" Drew showing off to May

_Well __I can see that he is still bragging about himself. Has the same hair same gorgeous eyes hmmm im I losing it or is it him._

"What are you doing here anyways Drew I thought you would be training at this time" May asked

"Yeah I did already but I decided to have a little break and have a walk you want to come with me to walk around the park"

"I--- ok-s-ur-e that would be great" Said a blushing May _Why am I blushing so much damn it all im doing is walking around the park with Drew which is unusual because he never asked before something is not right here or is It me again. _

Drew nodded and turned to look at something else he also was blushing thinking that she will not accept this.

As May and Drew walking along the park looking at the beautiful bright sun shining on them not talking to each other feeling awkward May decided to speak up but she clumsily tripped by a rock and………. Didn't hit the ground she looked up to see Drew's handsome face above her blushing madly, He just caught her waist before she falls to the ground trying to keep his cool but wasn't working his face was heating up to leave a light red mark on his cheeks. He asked her is she was ok she just replied with a little nod cause she her face was still red is it by the heat from the sun or Drew who knows.

May then blurted out a silent "Why"

He look confused the realised what she meant "because I didn't wasn't a damsel in distress falling over anyways I got to go now May meet me here at 5.00pm" Throwing a blood red rose to her.

She caught the rose and stared at him for a while_ he wasn't acting like himself I wonder what's on his mind I miss him insulting me --- WHAT no I hate it when he did that to me I always get so angry but I guess that's what I miss the most nowsigh I better get home and eat lunch. _

She took a whip of the rose breathing in its scent and running home.

It was now 4.45pm Drew was sitting on the park bench looking at the people who were playing around having fun he was thinking that _Being nice to is harder than I thought I just wanted to insult her when she fell but my mouth wasn't responding instead I caught her and my face goes red and why did I even ask her to come at 5.00 arghhh Drew you are going bonkers but I do love her what am I going to do._

Just as he finished his thoughts he felt someone tap at him he turned around to find May wearing different clothes than her usual he just stared at her, she was wearing Black jeans with rose patterns on it, white top with rose patterns matching the jeans and had her hair loose letting it fly in the soft breeze, wearing normal shoes and having jewellery to make it stand out (im not good at fashion and all that lol). He just stared at her in aw.

"Hey Drew" smiling sweetly at him

"Hey May why did you change" he asked

"Oh this I just wanted to try something new why you like it?" She looked at him sweetly giving him a cute smile with it.

"I – err – I –li-k-e—it" he said stuttering blushing as well as that.

"Hmm thanks" _I thought he was going to say I love it oh well._

"So what's the reason for you calling me here then Drew" May questioned him

"I called you here because I wanted you to see something"

"Ok then lead the way"

He gently grasped her hand and walked into the direction that had the best place to be in…..

May speaking out of boredom "Drew where are you taking me"

He smirked at this knowing how inpatient she is "Not long now"

"Ok then" she said carrying on walking forgetting that she was holding his hand but he did remember he was thinking _wow I can't believe that she hasn't let go of my hand yet im definitely enjoying this._

"Ok now May I need you to close your eyes for this part don't worry I will keep you safe" drew stated

"Okay" she closed her eyes while drew lead her into the secret place as he went past the trees covering the place he told her open her eyes, she did and stared in amazement. It was a peace a quite area with a large lake with a big cherry blossom tree, petals falling and are flying with the breeze the moon was whole stars were twinkling it really was amazing

"Drew this is so beautiful how did you find a place like this I love it" May stared

"Well when you're travelling you sometimes come across places like this and I found this place I wanted to show you this that's why I called you back" Drew replied

"That's the nicest thing you have ever done for me" she said tears flowing down her face going in for a hug, drew looked dumbstruck he was having a hug from the girl he loved and he quickly hugged back enjoying the warmth. He let go feeling a little disappointed because he wanted to stay a little longer looked at her and smiled at her the one that he only smiles for her and no one else. May was blushing so much Drew could easily see that

"Your blushing May" he said giving a little chuckle

"No im not your blushing even more" May comeback with.

"Ha so you admit that you are blushing" He said with a he smirk plastered on his face

"N—nn—nooo hmm" Drew silenced her with a kiss

_Oh My God Drew is kissing me I don't believe it this is so wonderful damn he kisses so good_

They both kissed with full of passion, May opened her mouth letting Drew to access it he smirked in the kiss and put his tongue in her mouth exploring it he heard her moan into it and smirked even more sadly they had to break up for air they both stared at each other with red cheeks

"I heard you moan you know" Drew smirked

"No I didn't" May replied

_Well__ its now or never_ they both thought

"I love you" they both said

"You do" the both said

"Yes" again the same time

They went into another kiss.

They did not realise that someone was watching them in the shadows.

"Hehe works every time I knew one day they were going to call I can' belief the day has finally come to these two together" it was the radio broadcaster or should I say Solidad

**So what you think I know it was quick but I hope you enjoyed that **

**Review **

**Darkspine Sonic**


End file.
